


Topless Kim Jaejoong - Please Sign Our Petition

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Crack, No pairings - Freeform, fan delusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: What do we want? Jaejoong topless!When do we want it? Now!
Relationships: Jaejoong Centric
Kudos: 3





	Topless Kim Jaejoong - Please Sign Our Petition

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

A/N: This is not a real petition. It is written in jest and just meant to be fun.

This petition is for Kim Jaejoong fans from all over the world (including but not limited to Cassiopeia). We have compiled a list of demands for Kim Jaejoong that I’m sure every fan will agree with. Please show your support by signing at the bottom.

First and foremost, we would like to say that we are not unhappy with Kim Jaejoong’s current performance. Second, we would like Kim Jaejoong to know that even if he does not comply with our demands, we will still love him and support him in all that he does. We are confident in Kim Jaejoong’s love for us, and we know that as soon as he understands what we want, he will give it to us.

Our demands are simple and can be summed up in one word: skin. In short, we want more of it. We demand more of it. Kim Jaejoong works really hard to keep his body fit and healthy, and as his fans, we feel like we have the right to see more.

We demand that there be no more teasing. No more tank tops or shirts with tight sleeves that show off his arms, but cover the rest of him. No more loose t-shirts. No more dark shirts. No more low v-neck t-shirts that make us want to lick that spot between his pec muscles. No more wide-scoop neck shirts that make us want to lick his collar bone. No more button downs where some or all of the buttons are undone giving us tantalizing glimpses of that firm stomach. No more wearing suit jackets, sports jackets or any other kind of jacket, pullover, hoodie, or coat with no shirt underneath it and yet leaving the jacket, pullover, hoodie or coat partially or completely unzipped or unbuttoned.

We want Kim Jaejoong topless. Always.

The following locations are where we expect to see Kim Jaejoong topless from now on:

1) Any and all fan meetings  
2) Any and all TV/radio programs and commercials  
3) Any and all concerts, whether the venue be large or small  
4) Any and all photo shoots including those for calendars, photobooks, modeling, CD covers (including all repackaged versions), DVD covers and commercials, etc  
5) Any and all promotional activities

We have agreed to the following exceptions to the Kim Jaejoong Always Topless.

1) If Kim Jaejoong is wearing any article of clothing on his top half during a promotional activity, it must be completely removed before the activity is half way through. Not ¾ or near the end, but half way. The sooner the better. That article of clothing MUST be autographed, and then, where possible, thrown into the crowd, after which Kim Jaejoong will complete the activity topless.  
2) Shirts that are acceptable to wear through entire activity: Anything sheer (not merely see through, but sheer), and it has to be wet. Fishnet tops are okay as well. These articles still must be autographed and tossed into the audience where possible at the end of the activity.  
3) We also don’t mind if Jae wears things on his arms like watches, bracelets, arm bands, bandanas, gloves, ropes, fabric or restraints of any kind including handcuffs. Necklaces, chains or jewelry of any kind is also okay. We could not agree on nipple rings and belly button rings, so we leave that up to Kim Jaejoong to decide if he wants to wear those again.

We have the following stipulations that must be adhered to when Kim Jaejoong is topless.

1) Kim Jaejoong cannot dance with female back up dancers. This includes any and all dancing such as grinding, sliding, popping, waltzing, swing dance, hip hop or any dance where the girl might touch Kim Jaejoong’s skin.  
2) The only girls Kim Jaejoong is allowed to dance with are his fans. He can dance with any fan he wants.  
3) We encourage Kim Jaejoong to dance with the other members of DBSK and his back up dancers. We would prefer to see more grinding, sliding and thrusting between all members.  
4) Only the other DBSK members are allowed to touch Kim Jaejoong’s body as much as they want, and we strongly encourage such acts of fan service.

The following locations are where we understand that Kim Jaejoong can’t really go topless.

1) Meetings with SM Entertainment and any other management company.  
2) Visits to his family  
3) While traveling on cars, planes, trains or on foot, unless this traveling is part of a TV/radio programs or commercial, a concert, a photo shoot or promotional activity  
4) To his style appointments, including hair, nails, clothes and skin, unless this is part of a TV/radio programs or commercial, a concert, a photo shoot or promotional activity. This also includes activities in the gym since Kim Jaejoong’s HOT body is part of his style.  
5) Walking down the street. We do wish that he would, and we argued amongst ourselves for many days about this one. We feel though, that without the same security and controlled environments of other locations, Kim Jaejoong walking down the streets topless would cause chaos and riots and fights. Plus we also fear for Kim Jaejoong’s safety as there are some of us that can get a bit excited and may put him in physical harm in order to touch him.

The last demand has to do with his pants. We understand that Kim Jaejoong cannot go without pants, so we will leave those thoughts to our fantasies. We do demand though that any and all pants, shorts, slacks, jeans and sweats be worn as tightly as possible.

We completely understand if Kim Jaejoong feels uncomfortable with our demands. He’s a very humble guy and we would not want to cause him any stress or worry. We would like him to do this for us, since we love him so much, but we will forgo all demands for one thing: A personal video, shot by one of the other members, of Kim Jaejoong working out. This video must be at least five minutes long and uploaded into youtube. The video cannot be removed from youtube for any reason. In this video there must be at least one shot of Kim Jaejoong in a wet sheer t-shirt and at least one shot of Kim Jaejoong’s incredible upper body, free of clothes. Any and all types of fan service between the members of DBSK would be greatly appreciated in this video. Give us this, and we will consider the matter closed.

In closing, we would just like to say that we love Kim Jaejoong with all our hearts. We will support him no matter what he decides to do in regards to our demands.

So, Jae, next time you’re up on stage, and you feel a little hot and sweaty, take your shirt off. We won’t mind.

Kim Jaejoong Fighting! Dong Bang Shin Ki Fighting!

If you would like to support Topless Kim Jaejoong, please sign this petition.


End file.
